


After the worst loss

by sunflowershipping



Series: I didn't sign up for this baggage of angst and suffering! [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Greece, Angst, Apollo tries to comfort his grieving hyacinth, King Pierus, Original Character(s), Other, jace - Freeform, m/m because jace is Apollo and hyacinth's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: After witnessing the death of his son Jace, Apollo goes to try to comfort a crying and grieving Hyacinth.





	After the worst loss

**Author's Note:**

> this was written by my friend @youurelovely on Tumblr and she allowed me to post it on ao3. I only own my OC, Jace! enjoy reading it!
> 
> shameless plug of her blog!
> 
> http://youurelovely.tumblr.com/

After leaving the throne room Apollo stood in a hall that was too beautiful and luxurious for the pain and sorrow he felt from Jace’s death. He let out a sob and felt his throat tighten, he needed to get to Hyacinth, he needed to tell him that he would try and fix this. Hyacinth was still mourning in front of the pit without Apollo. After losing their son so violently Apollo wouldn’t be able to survive if his relationship with Hyacinth was taken from him too.  _Hyacinth and Jace were family I never expected to have and I hoped I could keep them safe and happy forever_ , he thought,  _that was a foolish dream_. Apollo willed his body to teleport to Hyacinth.

 

His appearance in the stadium was not flashy as it usually was, just a soft glow that swelled until fading to reveal his presence. Apollo didn’t pay the people of the kingdom filling the stadium any attention, he only saw his love grieving over a loss he shouldn’t have ever experienced. Apollo’s entire being seemed to ache when he saw his dear Hyacinth kneeling on the ground beside the hole that had stolen their child from them. There was a buzzing in his ears and a fog in his head that made thinking difficult and when Hyacinth turned to look at him tears were still falling from his eyes.  _Humbling myself to apologize to you is more important than Zeus’ desire to be above mortals_ , Apollo thought,  _and if this angers him then Zeus can never understand true love._

 

While maintaining eye contact with Hyacinth and ignoring the collective gasps and whispering of the crowd still watching the spectacle, Apollo knelt in front of Hyacinth and bowed his head in shame, “My beloved Hyacinth, there is nothing in this world or any other that could help me express my sorrow and shame. I am the god of prophecy and I didn’t foresee this… this murder.” He swallowed, “I proclaimed myself in love with you for eternity, and yet I did not protect our precious son as I should have.” Apollo peered up at Hyacinth’s face and gripped the ends of his toga with shaking hands. Hyacinth looked hurt and confused at the same time, the tears on his face were shining with the glow that Apollo’s body radiated and a lock of his curly dark hair had fallen into his eyes. Another sob escaped from Apollo, _I still love you Hyacinth and I fear that this will break us_. Apollo lost the courage to look at Hyacinth in the face and dropped his gaze to the soft grass.  _Hyacinth will surely be angry with me and my failure, and he should be, I am a god, I am the one responsible for his and Jace’s well-being. As the god of healing and prophecy, I have more ability than any other to foresee danger and protect their health._

 

“Apollo.” Hyacinth said softly, “My Apollo, you love Jace, I would never blame this betrayal on you.” Hyacinth reached out with one hand to hold one of Apollo’s and he looked up at Hyacinth to see a weak smile on his face that was filled with love.

 

“My Hyacinth,” Apollo said grateful he could still call the prince  _his_ , “I will do everything I can to try and get Jace back.”

 

Hyacinth blinked, “Isn’t it impossible to bring people back from death?”

 

“Many things that are impossible are somehow real” Apollo answered,  _somehow I was able to earn your love dear Hyacinth_ , he thought,  _and that’s a feat I used to believe too impossible to be true_.

 

Hyacinth wrapped his arms around Apollo, “Do your best but don’t be afraid to return to me if you are unable to succeed. If we can’t get our baby back I don’t want to be left completely alone.”

 

“I’ll come back to you.” Apollo returned the hug and pressed his face into Hyacinth’s neck. “I promise.”

 

The sound of soft footsteps preceded a hand appearing on Hyacinth’s shoulder, “You need your rest my friend.”

 

Apollo blinked and saw Patroclus had approached them,  _I had forgotten that we had an audience_.

 

Patroclus helped Hyacinth to his feet and wrapped his arms around him in support, “My lord I will ensure Hyacinth the best rest and care until your return.”

 

Apollo stood smoothly and rested a hand on Patroclus’ bicep, “Thank you.” Smiling at the man was difficult and Apollo wasn’t able to hold it for long before it slid off his face but Patroclus’ answering smile was warm.

 

Hyacinth gently wiped the tears from Apollo’s cheeks and kissed him again. “Return soon my Apollo,” he murmured, “I’d rest easier with you at my side.”

 

Apollo stroked Hyacinth’s cheek with his hand gently, “Swift as a sunrise.” Hyacinth pressed their foreheads together and let Patroclus draw him away.

 

Apollo took seven steps away from the group gathered at the lip of the hole and willed himself to Hades’ domain. As his body diffused into sunlight he took a deep breath to steady him.  _This will work_ , he thought,  _it has to_.


End file.
